


Подарки

by Gerty_me



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me/pseuds/Gerty_me
Summary: "...кстати, о Дориане. Тот подарил шелковые простыни, настолько же красивые, насколько неудобные. Максвелл уже пробовал спать на таких — все время скатывался. Как на них держался Дориан, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Не иначе как с помощью магии.Максвелл поглядел на дверь, прислушался — не раздаются ли шаги. Не мог Дориан подарить ему только простыни. В свой день рождения Максвелл рассчитывал на что-то более близкое, если вы понимаете, что он имел ввиду..."





	Подарки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ernst Wolff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ernst+Wolff).



Максвелл никогда и никому в этом не признается, но он каждый год радовался своему дню рождения как ребенок. Особенно когда находилось с кем праздновать. Особенно когда дарили подарки. Даже если Максвелл потом понятия не имел, что с ними делать, восторгался он всегда искренне.  
  
После празднования он все еще чувствовал себя бодрым и полным сил. Те подарки, что помещались в руки, он отнес в покои лично. Остальные были доставлены с помощью солдат Инквизиции. Покои напоминали теперь забитый склад. Перед сном Максвелл решил еще раз проинвентаризировать все, что ему надарили.   
  
Рукопись Варрика с иллюстрациями Сэры. Вряд ли Максвелл сможет это читать, но иллюстрации посмотрит — полчаса здорового смеха и хорошее настроение гарантированы.   
  
Коробка шоколадных конфет от Жозефины — редкий десерт. Максвелл высыпал конфеты в вазочку, а коробку пристроил под перья — легли красиво и аккуратно. Зная Жозефину, она все равно перетаскает у него эти конфеты, когда будет заходить под своим обычным предлогом: “этот вопрос требует вашего срочного решения, Инквизитор!” Максвелл только рад. Он все равно не любил сладкое.  
  
Пара кинжалов от Лелианы. Костяные рукояти, отверстия в лезвиях для облегчения веса, прекрасная балансировка. Страшно представить, сколько они стоили. Еще страшнее — где она их достала, с какого трупа сняла. Впрочем, Максвелл никогда не был щепетильным.   
  
Череп дракона от быков. Ха! Максвелл так и знал — Бык предсказуемый! Похоже, у них началось состязание, кто подарит череп круче, потому что череп, занимавший сейчас добрую четверть покоев Инквизитора, был минимум в два раза крупнее, чем тот, что Максвелл подарил Быку.   
  
Теплые носки от командора Инквизиции. С вышитыми на них мордами мабари. Это было мило. Серьезно — очень мило. Максвелл тут же напялил носки на себя — тепло и уютно. Каллен знал толк в подарках.   
  
Деревянная фигурка грифона от Блэкволла. Весьма изящно сделанная, надо сказать. Максвелл поставил фигурку на стол — пусть украшает.   
  
Солас со свойственной ему манией величия подарил ему собственноручно написанную фреску «Инквизитор Максвелл Тревельян одолевает Корифея с помощью верного друга эльфийского бога». Эльфийский бог подозрительно напоминал Соласа, только выше ростом, с толстой косой и взором горящим. Фреска, конечно, находилась в зале Соласа, а в руках Максвелл держал бумажный эскиз. Даже он впечатлял своей эпичностью. Эльфийский бог Соласу особенно удался.   
  
Мадам Вивьен, о, мадам Вивьен. Подарила ему маску для Игры — красивую носатую маску. Максвелл тут же решил, что будет пугать ею Сэру, если она продолжит по ночам подглядывать за ним и Дорианом.   
  
Кстати, о Дориане. Тот подарил шелковые простыни, настолько же красивые, насколько неудобные. Максвелл уже пробовал спать на таких — все время скатывался. Как на них держался Дориан, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Не иначе как с помощью магии.  
  
Максвелл поглядел на дверь, прислушался — не раздаются ли шаги. Не мог Дориан подарить ему только простыни. В свой день рождения Максвелл рассчитывал на что-то более близкое, если вы понимаете, что он имел ввиду.   
  
Обнаженный Дориан в его постели и с бантом на собственно подарке.   
  
Дориан, исполняющий танец с девятью шарфами.   
  
Дориан в цепях и корсете. С хлыстом и наручниками.  
  
Подарок такого рода сделал бы Максвелла Тревельяна самым счастливым именинником в Тедасе.   
  
— Ты же в курсе, что говоришь вслух, да? — раздался от дверей знакомый голос. От неожиданности Максвелл подпрыгнул, схватил один из кинжалов Лелианы и метнул в сторону говорящего. Дориан отклонил полет, и кинжал мягко вошел в картину на стене. — Она мне все равно никогда не нравилась. Так, так, Максвелл Тревельян, что еще за грязные фантазии обитают в твоей голове?   
  
Максвелл смутился. Немного. Почесал затылок.  
  
— Да так, есть кое-какие мыслишки, — и с надеждой уставился на Дориана. Вот же ж, сложно понять по его одежде, есть там бант— шарф—корсет или нет.   
  
Дориан прошел вперед, кинул быстрый взгляд куда-то в пол и резко остановился, будто натолкнувшись на невидимую стену.  
  
— Что это? — прошипел он сдавленным шепотом, тыча пальцем в ноги Максвелла? — Что это такое, аматус? — и категорически заявил: — Я с тобой спать не буду!  
Максвелл так сильно удивился, что даже не испугался.   
  
— Почему? — спросил он, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. У него вырос хвост, а он и не заметил? Между прочим, отличная вещь для балансировки. Жаль, что люди начисто лишены этой части тела. Непонятно, почему природа их так обделила, лучше бы избавила от чего-то более ненужного — ресниц там, бровей, прочих волос на теле, хотя как же тогда Дориан без усов-то…  
  
— Максвелл! Ты снова говоришь вслух, находка для шпионов какая- то.   
  
— Извини, — Максвелл мягко улыбнулся. Вслух он говорил, только находясь в своих покоях один или в присутствии Дориана, и тот прекрасно об этом знал. Во всех остальных случаях Максвелл контролировал не только каждое слово, произнесенное вслух, но и каждый жест, а иногда ему казалось, что и каждую мысль. — Так я могу узнать, в чем причина твоего отказа?  
  
— В этих ужасных носках, которые напрочь отбивают всякое желание обнажаться перед тобой, дорогой. И закрой, наконец, окна, здесь холоднее, чем в чулане командора.  
  
Максвелл, бросившийся закрывать окна, замер на месте и спросил подозрительно:  
— Что ты делал в покоях командора?   
  
— Предавался греховной страсти, — невозмутимо ответил Дориан.  
  
Он еще и шутить изволит.   
  
Максвелл нахмурился. Что ж. Он тоже умеет шутить.  
  
— Командора с завтрашнего дня разжалую в солдаты и отправлю в горы убирать снег.  
  
— Весь? — усмехнулся Дориан.   
  
— Весь*, — отрезал Максвелл.   
  
— Ужасный, ужасный ревнивец, — Дориан двигался по кошачьи мягко, Максвелл глаз не мог отвести. Дориан подошел к нему вплотную, выдохнул в ухо: — Носки сними.  
  
Максвелл послушно снял носки, и заодно, по собственному почину, все остальное.   
  
— Я надеюсь, под этой одеждой, — он с благоговеньем огладил плечи и торс Дориана, — есть мой подарочек?  
  
— Типа ленты или корсета?   
  
Максвелл согласно закивал.   
  
— Какая банальная пошлость. Или пошлая банальность. Не могу решить, что звучит лучше.  
  
— И то, и то. — Максвелл подхватил Дориана за бедра и приподнял, тот с готовностью обнял его ногами за талию. — Ладно, раз у тебя напрочь отсутствует фантазия, обычный обнаженный Дориан Инквизитора тоже устроит.   
  
— Ну спасибо, а то я уже начал волноваться.   
  
— Язва, — ласково сообщил ему Максвелл и потащил в постель. В груди снова стало разливаться то необъяснимое теплое ощущение, которое всегда возникало в присутствии Дориана.   
  
Он донес его до кровати, кое-как откинул покрывало, удерживая Дориана одной рукой (благослови, Создатель, Быка и его жесткие тренировки, руки Максвелл накачал так, что мог спокойно махать двуручником, причем одной рукой, доведись ему вдруг потерять вторую).   
  
Он уложил Дориана на простыни — обычные, не шелковые, стал раздевать, привычно запутавшись во всех этих ремнях, шнурах и застёжках. Дориан не помогал, конечно, лежал и рассматривал его из-под полуоткрытых век, разве что дышал чуть тяжелее обычного. Молчал — вот что было необычно. Максвелл не выдержал, один шнур никак не поддавался, и он вырвал его с корнем — Дориан и тогда ничего не сказал.   
  
— Закажу тебе новый,— пообещал Максвелл, прижавшись губами к губам. Осторожно прихватил зубами, оттягивая нижнюю, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и скользнул языком за ровную кромку зубов. Дориан погладил его по затылку, провел руками по плечам, спине, сжал крепкие ягодицы, поощряя. Максвелл уже весь горел, терся напряженной плотью о бедра Дориана, до сих пор в штанах, да что ж такое — что за напасть эти ремни, почему нельзя носить обычную мантию, как все приличные маги. Когда совсем невтерпеж — задрал подол и твори непотребства.   
  
— Я — не все, и не приличный, — усмехнулся Дориан, — а тебе не помешает научиться терпению.  
  
— У меня бездна терпения, это ты такой… такой… — Максвелл добрался, наконец, до рубашки, собрал ее складками у шеи и чуть не задохнулся от восторга: в каждом соске Дориана было продето по золотому колечку, через которые протянулась тонкая золотая цепочка. Дориану всегда шло золото. А еще у него были очень чувствительные соски, и Максвелл не удержался, дернул слегка за одно колечко. Самодовольная ухмылка мигом сошла с лица Дориана, он вздрогнул и застонал, и это был лучший звук в мире. Максвелл стащил рубашку через голову, чтобы не мешалась уже, наконец. Ущипнул соски, обвел языком каждый — металл странно холодил язык и пальцы, словно скованный тонкой пленкой льда — не нагрелся от кожи. Может, Дориан его заколдовал, вот такие у него странности. Что-то в этом было — обжигающий холод или жар — можно запутаться в ощущениях.  
  
— Прекращай думать, — посоветовал Дориан.  
  
Как тут не думать, когда мысли в голове носятся как стрижи — все хочется знать и все попробовать, и все с тобой. Интересно, что будет, если раздеть тебя полностью — какие сюрпризы.   
  
— Попробуй.   
  
В этот раз Максвелл не стал мучиться с ремнями и завязками, а взял один из кинжалов, подаренных Лелианой (какой он все-таки молодец, что всегда держит оружие при себе, что спрятал его во всех углах Скайхолда, а уж в своих покоях и подавно, от паранойи есть иногда свои плюсы), разрезал все ремни и стянул штаны. Кинжал отбросил в сторону, сам сел на колени, просто чтобы продышаться, чтобы насладиться видом — золотыми татуировками—змеями от паха к бедрам, каждая обвивала ногу и спускалась к лодыжкам — будто и не Дориан сейчас раскинулся перед ним, а какое-нибудь воплощение Древнего Бога, если представить, что Боги были людьми, а не драконами, то...   
  
— Уртемиэль, — подсказал Дориан. — Бог красоты.   
  
От скромности он не умрет, конечно, но что поделать, если это правда, он прекрасен, вне всяких сомнений.   
  
Максвелл чувствовал волну слабости, проходящую сквозь тело. Он просто не мог перестать пялиться. Это самое эротичное зрелище из всего, что он видел. Вся эта гладкая кожа, смуглая мошонка и твёрдый, толстый, длинный вставший член, потемневший от притока крови и влажный от смазки.  
  
Он провел губами по гладкой нежной коже у самого члена и переключился на мошенку с округлыми очертаниями тяжелых яиц. Вылизал кожу и втянул одно в рот, покатывая на языке, наслаждаясь громким хриплым дыханием Дориана. Потом положил ладони на головы змей — прямо под тазовыми косточками, повел руками вниз до щиколоток. Дориан громко непристойно застонал.   
  
— Больно было их делать?   
  
— Это краска, аматус. Так что нет. Не больно.   
  
— Кто рисовал?  
  
Только не командор, пожалуйста, пусть это будет не командор! И не Железный Бык. Хотя они рисуют примерно также, как Максвелл — то есть никак. Начертать крестики на мишенях — это максимум, на что они трое способны.   
  
Тогда Блэкволл, у него чуткие руки художника — вон какие фигуры вырезает из дерева. С другой стороны, Блэкволл терпеть не может Дориана, он бы не стал…   
  
Солас? Солас и его фрески: бесконечные панно, воспевающие силу эльфийского народа. Солас тоже отпадает.   
  
— Дорогой мой, ты слишком далеко смотришь. Я вполне способен сам нарисовать на себе змей — это не сложно. Это не цветы— грифоны— геральдические узоры, это всего-навсего змеи.  
  
Ладно.   
  
Ладно.   
  
Сердце все равно билось слишком часто, он ревнивец, ну что ты будешь с этим делать.   
  
— Так, хватит. — Дориан обхватил его ногами за талию и перекатился по кровати, оказавшись сверху. — Ты слишком много думаешь, аматус. Не можешь расслабиться.   
  
Так помоги мне.  
  
Дориан рывком развел его колени, потом потянулся через Максвелла, чтобы достать баночку с маслом, попутно прикусив плечо. Свисающая цепочка обожгла холодом чувствительные соски. Максвелл с шумом втянул воздух. Дориан щедро смазал пальцы, дразнящими движениями погладил вход. Максвелл нетерпеливо дернул бедрами. Дориан только языком цокнул и отрицательно покачал головой. Опять терпение. Ну нет у Максвелла терпения, по крайней мере не с Дорианом. Он и так образец терпения на совещаниях, в бою, на проклятых балах, приемах, судах. В постели с собственным любовником он хочет забыть о любом терпении и забыться.   
  
Дориан кивнул — либо понимал его без слов, либо Максвелл снова рассуждал вслух. Возмущался, если точнее. Максвелл закинул ноги ему на плечи, и Дориан вошёл в него полностью, придерживая за бёдра под таким углом, который доставлял Максвеллу больше всего удовольствия.   
  
Дориан начал медленно двигаться, наклонившись, чтобы накрыть рот Максвелла своим. Это был долгий тягучий поцелуй, сладкий, вытесняющий любые мысли, абсолютно эйфорический. Максвелл обхватил Дориана за затылок, крепче прижал к себе. Усы привычно щекотали кожу, цепь обжигала, член пульсировал, зажатый их телами.  
  
— Быстрее.   
  
— Все для тебя, дорогой мой.   
  
Дориан приподнялся на колени. Его кожа отливала золотом в свете свечей, нарисованные змеи двигались с каждым мощным толчком, будто живые. Дориан обхватил его плоть, стал ласкать в такт толчкам, грубо, почти больно, так, что дрожь прокатывалась по всему телу. Губы Дориана растянулись в какой-то демонической усмешке — знал ведь, что творил сейчас с Максвеллом, подчинил себе полностью. Будь он демоном, Максвелл с радостью сгинул бы в Тени.   
  
— Давай, аматус.  
  
Наслаждение накрыло моментально, как по приказу. Максвелл вцепился руками в простыни, будто боялся свалиться. Не сразу сумел продышаться, задыхался — то ли от заполошного сердечного ритма, то ли от любви — как тут разберешь. Дориан кончал красиво, как и все, что он делал — выгнувшись, запрокинув голову и словно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Потом плавно опустился рядом, обняв Максвелла обеими руками. И плевать, что оба испачкались в семени. Пробормотал:  
— Теперь это украшение на моих сосках неприятно жжется.   
  
Максвелл последний раз провел по цепочке рукой.   
  
— Мы к нему еще вернемся.  
  
И снял зажимы. Сложил аккуратно под подушку — все-таки его подарок. Еще раз огладил взглядом ноги Дориана.  
  
— Долго эти рисунки продержатся?  
  
— Посмотрим. Это мой первый опыт живописи по телу, аматус.   
  
Рисовать Максвелл не умел. Но впервые в жизни захотел этому научиться.   
  
— Я могу попробовать порисовать на твоем теле?   
  
Запрокинув голову, Дориан довольно рассмеялся.  


  
  
* перефразировано из к/ф "Формула любви". Оригинал звучит так:  
 _— А потом вас там публично выпорют, как бродяг, и отправят в Сибирь убирать снег..._  
— Весь?   
— Да. Снега там много.


End file.
